Loud Spirit
by Exotos135
Summary: Kurumi Tokisaki, as a favor to Shido, goes to deal with a new Spirit specimen in a city known as Royal Woods.


At the outskirts of Royal Woods, a black portal opened and a certain Spirit by the name of Kurumi Tokisaki came out of it, just in time for her earpiece to speak:

"Alright, Tokisaki, the new Spirit specimen should be somewhere around here. Find her, and capture her if possible."

"Geez, stop talking to me as if you were my boss, will you? I'm doing this as a favor to Shido," Kurumi replied, rolling her eyes. "And also, may I use brute force?"

"Only if necessary!"

"Got it," Kurumi smiled. "Goodbye!"

The spirit turned off the earpiece and began looking around the place, only for something, or in this case someone, to catch her attention.

She was a teenage girl with a rather simple set of clothes, probably a civillian, but she had the characteristic eyes of Spirits. Seeing this, Kurumi looked at the sky and thought to herself:

"_A civillian with Spirit-like eyes? I do know that Spirits can pass off as humans, but why would one of them be all the way out here? In fact, is she the Spirit I'm looking for? I wasn't told how they looked like, so-_"

"Hi there!"

Kurumi was snapped back to reality at the statement, and the first thing she saw, to her horror, was that the girl was right in front of her.

Did she seriously approach her while she was thinking to herself?!

"H-Hi, my name is Kurumi Tokisaki," the time spirit greeted, keeping a cool composure. "What's your name?"

"I'm Luan Loud!" the comedic teenager chirped, before extending her hand towards the spirit. "Nice to meet you!"

Finding the girl's cheerfully oblivious nature amusing, Kurumi let out a chuckle as she grabbed her hand.

"Same to-"

Suddenly, an intense electric shock surged across Kurumi's body, the Spirit howling in pain as Luan watched her suffer with an unchanging smile.

"W-What is going on?!" Kurumi asked, slowly turning back to Luan. "Is this your doing, you brat?"

Luan giggled. "Only one way to find out, right?"

The comedian tightened her hold on Kurumi's hand, causing the shock to intensify as Kurumi's veins began glowing. It was at that point that Luan's smile faltered, and she released the Spirit's hand, stopping the shock and giving her some breathing space.

"Y... You... Accursed child!" Kurumi snapped as she tried to maintain her balance. "What the heck was that all about?!"

"All I did was pull a classic prank on you," Luan folded her arms and tilted her head. "However, the only people who have ever had their veins glow as a result of this prank..."

Luan lowered her eyelids.

"Have been other Spirits."

Hearing that statement brought amusement to Kurumi, who cracked a smile. "S-So, I'm not the only one you've done this to, huh?"

Luan cheerfully shook her head, and Kurumi chuckled:

"I may not be the first, but I'll be the last!"

Kurumi stopped time with her power, causing everything to invert their colors, Luan included. She lunged forward towards the girl, wanting to get a headshot straight to her forehead...

But just as she pulled the trigger, Luan, still inverted, moved asíde and said:

"Time has begun to move again."

The entire area turned back to normal and Kurumi quickly regained her footing before she glared at Luan...

Who was pulling some weird pose.

"What... How..." Kurumi gritted her teeth. "How were you able to move after I froze time?!"

Luan giggled and revealed her hand buzzer.

"It's the power of my angel: Haniel. By striking you with the electricity built up inside him, not only does it make your powers less effective than they usually would, but it also grants me a slight resistance to them for as long as its effect lasts."

Suddenly, Kurumi aimed her gun at Luan and shot a bullet, with the girl narrowly dodging it, though her cheek was still grazed.

"No matter, I don't need to stop time to get rid of you!"

"I guess you're right," Luan said as she rubbed her gazed cheek. "What you need is both intense luck, and a sense of humor."

Kurumi was surrounded by a red aura as she flashed a grin and said:

"Oh trust me, I'll definitely have a sense of humor when I get rid of you!"

Luan also got an aura surrounding her, colored yellow, as she said:

"You already have one if you think I'll go down that easily!"

The auras transformed into animal beings, but just as they clashed with each other, everything turned sepia as a dialogue bar appeared in between the duo, just in time for some bass and violin music to play.

And what did it say?

April Fools.


End file.
